1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems employing electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to automatic identification systems for electrical systems.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers for medium-voltage and high-voltage switchgear apparatus applications are generally housed in metal enclosures and are removable. The apparatus typically includes at least one racking or levering-in mechanism or device to move a circuit breaker between a disconnect position, in which the primary contacts of the circuit breaker are fully disengaged from the mating primary contacts within the enclosure, and a connect position, in which the primary contacts of the circuit breaker and enclosure are fully engaged. Racking, or levering-in and levering-out/withdrawing of a circuit breaker can be accomplished automatically or by using a detachable hand crank, which is inserted into the levering-in mechanism to move the circuit breaker within its cell as a function of turning the crank.
Typically, power is provided to auxiliary devices and control circuitry through mating secondary contacts mounted with the circuit breaker in the enclosure. At some point during movement of the circuit breaker from the disconnect position to the connect position, the respective secondary contacts must be engaged in order that power is provided to the auxiliary devices and the control circuitry. When the secondary contacts are engaged, but the primary contacts are disengaged or disconnected, the auxiliary functions of the circuit breaker can be safely tested since the circuit breaker is not energized.
Select software is typically employed in conjunction with a controller to control racking of the circuit breaker in and out of the switchgear enclosure. Traditionally, the software has had to be manually selected by the user, which is time-consuming, requires access to reference information, and is susceptible to user error (e.g., without limitation, selecting the wrong software or wrong type of electrical switching apparatus or switchgear), which could lead to safety and quality control problems. Prior proposals for properly identifying switchgear in an attempt to address these issues have included bar coding and the use of different controllers having keyed plugs or connectors. Bar coding, however, requires substantial time and, again, allows for the possibility of user error (e.g., without limitation, forgetting to scan the barcode of a circuit breaker that is being newly implemented, such that the software being used is for the previous type of switchgear that had been used previously). Using different controllers with keyed plugs or connectors undesirably requires the user to inventory and keep track of multiple different controllers, which increases costs and can cause confusion.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems and in automatic identification systems therefor.